Aikatsu! Passion Stars
Aikatsu! Passion Stars is a fanmade series of Aikatsu! made by Cure Wonder. This season features new idols in a new, different academy. Its themes are passion and determination. Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episodes Plot Season 1 Gekijou Nakamura is considered to be the "middle child" of her family. Her parents and siblings are famous, except for her. Wanting to be noticed by the world and to prove her family wrong, she decided to enroll in the new school for idols "Shooting Star Academy" in order to become a famous idol and win the Star Queen Cup. After taking her entrance exam and passing it, Gekijou starts her idol training. Season 2 Rumors and news about a rival idol school have been spread. The school turns out to be none other than the famous Nebula Academy and one of the students is Azami Nakamura, Gekijou's own older sister and childhood archrival! Shooting Star Academy will face new rivals from Nebula Academy and there will be a competition between the two schools. Gekijou and her classmates shall put even more passion into their idol activities than they ever had before! Main Characters Shooting Star Academy Novice Idols *Gekijou Nakamura (中村ゲキジョー Nakamura Gekijō) - Gekijou is a very energetic and very passionate idol. She has always dreamed of being a famous idol and winning the Star Queen Cup since childhood. Her favorite genre of music is bubblegum pop. Gekijou is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Bubblegum Pop Rock. *Naomi Inoue (井上なおみ Inoue Naomi) - Naomi is a calm, gentle, and level-headed idol. She always seems to be certain and optimistic about her goal as an idol. Her favorite genre of music is glam rock. Naomi is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Glam Glitter. *Miryoku Fujihana (藤花みりょく Fujihana Miryoku) - Miryoku is a kind and charming idol. She likes showing off her beauty and appeal, and also likes to do modeling. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and hip-hop. Miryoku is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Peacock's Charm. *Manami Hanae (華絵マナミ Hanae Manami) - Manami is a sweet and cheerful idol. She is usually seen with a smile on her face and enjoys having her picture taken. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and bubblegum pop. Manami is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Sweet Lollipop. Shooting Star Academy Senior Idols *Yuna Yoshida (吉田ゆな Yoshida Yuna) - Yuna is a cheerful and quirky idol. She had always loved fairies since she was little, so she used her love of fairies as inspiration for her fairy character. She enjoys all genres of music, but prefers J-pop, bubblegum pop, and Eurodance. Yuna is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Sweet Lollipop during season 1 and Fairy Magic during season 2. *Akako Kojima (小島あかこ Kojima Akako) - Akako is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Bubblegum Pop Rock. *Koharu Hayashiki (林輝コハル Hayashiki Koharu) - Koharu is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Glam Glitter. *Misaki Ikeda (池田ミサキ Ikeda Misaki) - Misaki is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Peacock's Charm. Nebula Academy Novice Idols *Azami Nakamura (中村アザミ Nakamura Azami) - Azami is a mature and calm idol. She has dreamed of being a famous idol since childhood. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and classical. Azami is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Beautiful Shine. *Erika Hanano (花乃えりか Hanano Erika) - Erika is an energetic and cheerful idol. As Azami's producer, Erika is always alert to her wants and needs; she is also sharply regimental, and has high expectations for Azami and herself. Her favorite genres of music are jazz and rhythm and blues. Erika is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Bishoujo Senshi. *Mayumi Suzuki (鈴木まゆみ Suzuki Mayumi) - Mayumi is a cheerful and positive idol. She is very creative with her designs and even created her own brand. Her favorite genre of music is sunshine pop. Mayumi is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Sunshine Joy. *Narelle Hiroshi (浩ネーレル Hiroshi Nēreru) - Narelle is a calm and kind idol. She is focused on her idol activities and is good at doing many voices, and is also a voice actress. Her favorite genres of music is country and J-pop. Narelle is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Country Stroll. School Staff Shooting Star Academy Staff *Asami Kanseimiya (寛政宮アサミ Kanseimiya Asami) - Asami is a teacher at Shooting Star Academy and referred to by most as Miss Kanseimiya, but allows her students to call her Miss Asami if they wish to do so; she is the homeroom teacher of Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami. She is shown to be energetic and enthusiastic about teaching her students. She seems to have a close relationship with the headmistress Saku Mishou. Asami was a former idol who performed under the stage name Energy in a duo unit with Passion. *Saku Mishou (美翔咲く Mishou Saku) - Saku is the headmistress at Shooting Star Academy and referred to by most as Headmistress Mishou. She is shown to be passionate about the students' success and her role as headmistress. She seems to have a close relationship with the teacher Asami Kanseimiya. Saku was a former idol who performed under the stage name Passion in a duo unit with Energy. Nebula Academy Staff Chinatsu Tachibana - Chinatsu is the headmistress of Nebula Academy. Designers *Sweet-chan (スイートちゃん Suīto-chan) - The designer of the pop brand Bubblegum Pop Rock. She has a child-like energy and aura; her real name is Miyuki Yokorobito. *Ken Aoikawa (葵川ケン Aoikawa Ken) - The designer of the cool brand Glam Glitter. *Barbara Maki (バーブラマキ Bābura Maki) - The designer of the sexy brand Peacock's Charm. Her real name is Barbara Fay. Supporting Characters Hashibami Asahi (旭ハシバミ Asahi Hashibami) AKA Hazel (ヘーズル Hēzuru) - Hashibami Asahi, commonly known as Hazel, is one of Shooting Star Academy's representative models and is in her third year of middle school. Hazel is wise and mature, and she is seen as a big sister figure and/or a mother figure to her kohai. She is kind, gentle, and patient; she has never been shown to lose her temper. Moriko Doi (土井モリコ Doi Moriko) AKA Joan (ジョアン Joan) - Moriko Doi, commonly known as Joan, is one of Shooting Star Academy's representative models and is in her third year of middle school. Joan is relaxed and easygoing, and acts like a cool big sister to her kohai. She always seems to be upbeat and joyful with a constant smile on her face and tends to tease and joke with others; she is known to look pitiful when she is sad and terrifying when she is angry according to Hazel. Terminology Systems Meteorite System The first system of the series is the Meteorite System (ミーティアライトシステム Mītiaraito Shisutemu). Each brand creates premium rare dresses based on meteorites; one brand uses only one Meteorite. An idol can perform a "Meteorite Appeal". Celestial System The second system of the series is the Celestial System (セレスティアルトシステム Seresutiaru Shisutemu). Each band creates rare and premium rare dresses with a celestial motif; multiple brands can create designs of the same motif with their own unique style. An idol can perform a "Celestial Appeal". Appeals Meteorite Appeal It is similar to a Special Appeal. In order to do a Meteorite Appeal, the idol has to wear a Meteorite Dress. During the performance, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter; if the meter is maxed out and the idol performs three Special Appeals in a row, then the idol can perform a unique and hard to pull off fever appeal called the "Meteorite Shower". Meteorite Shower A fever appeal that is hard to pull off; it can only be pulled off by very talented idols. In order to do the Meteorite Shower, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter and perform three Special Appeals in a row. Celestial Appeal It is similar to a Special Appeal or a Meteorite Appeal. In order to do a Celestial Appeal, the idol has to wear a Celestial Dress. During the performance, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter; if the meter is maxed out, the idol performs four or five Special Appeals in a row, and wears a rare or premium rare Celestial Dress, then the idol can perform the legendary and extremely hard to pull off fever appeal called the "Celestial Fireworks". Celestial Fireworks A legendary fever appeal that is extremely hard to pull off; only top idols have been known to pull it off. In order to do the Celestial Fireworks, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter, perform four or five Special Appeals in a row, and wear a rare or premium rare Celestial Dress. Locations Shooting Star Academy An all-girls idol academy in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Ichikawa City. It is the main idol school in the series and where the main characters of the first season go to school. The academy offers multiple courses. Nebula Academy An all-girls idol academy in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Chiba City. It is the rival idol school in the series and where the main characters of the second season go to school. The academy also offers multiple courses like Shooting Star Academy. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars